


What's wrong with tony‘s watch

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】what's wrong with these CIA agents? [2]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: Solo的五分钟梗，你懂的。





	What's wrong with tony‘s watch

**Author's Note:**

> 前情见《What's wrong with tony's bed》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725139

同居生活并没有Solo想象中的顺利。

先不说他至今没能向Mendez验证他家那张床的功能性到底有多好。尽管那一天，他连Mendez的衣服都脱——或许说是扒也不为过——扒得差不多了，他却仍是让虽迟却终究反应过来的Mendez挣脱了。在那之后，Solo在阻挠Mendez想尽办法要买到新床住回自己家这件事上上，又同Mendez拉锯了一段相当长的时间。而且很不幸的，拜那个明明气氛恰当环境恰当情绪恰当结果却不尽如人意的开端所赐，Mendez在其后始终提防着没让Solo太过靠近自己。毕竟一个处心积虑弄坏自己的床、把自己从家里骗出来的人，Mendez总不能太轻易就原谅。

否则那可就太说不过去了，这比他出于贪恋Solo的厨艺而“勉强”决定“暂时”借助在Solo家更令他自己觉得说不过去。

“看起来你对今天的手工肉肠很满意。”Solo放下了刀叉，心情极好地看着Mendez面前一如既往干净的餐碟，Solo特地找人从德国空运来的食物如同他之前所准备的每一顿早餐一样、被Mendez捧场地清空了。明明已经过去了将近半个月，Solo却仍对摸索Mendez的口味抱有极大的兴趣——尽管那并不难掌握，多油脂及高热量总能讨得Mendez的欢心，所以Solo能做的不过是在这两者之间找到一个平衡。

“确实很不错。”Mendez由衷地称赞道，事实上他对经由Solo的手端出的每一份食物都是这样评价的，“我还没有吃过这么好吃的肉肠。”

“唔，评价这么高？”Solo抬起了一边的眉毛，嘴角噙着笑，“不过我想那只是因为你没有吃过更好吃的，如果你有‘兴趣’的话——”

Mendez露出了一个被什么东西卡住了喉咙的表情，他微低下头、用屈起的手指按了按眉骨，以此来假装没听到Solo的玩笑。他没和Solo发生什么不代表他从来没经历过什么，以他的年纪，读懂Solo那些浅显的色情笑话毫不费力。他猜Solo也恰好希望自己能够读懂。

“……我来收拾。”相比在自己家根本不用踏进厨房、暂住在Solo家反而令Mendez变得没那么懒散和懈怠，甚至连洗碗这种事，他也都愿意拿出对待工作的那份专心来、每一次清洗都做得极为细致，毕竟负责餐后的清洁工作是他唯一可提供的回报。

但Solo想要的“回报”可不是这个。

他没急着像Mendez一样去换上西装、做出一副要规规矩矩上班的架势，他就只是站在Mendez身后，从上到下用眼睛仔细地去描绘这身过时西装下的身形，踱上一层幻想虽然很美好，不过对凡事都更愿意做一个行动派的Solo来说，过滤掉这层幻想去窥探那其中的真实才是他更想要去做的。

“Mendez，停一下。”

Solo伸出手从后搂住了Mendez，他的头就顺着这样的姿势搭在Mendez的肩膀上，通常这种不打一声招呼的亲密举动（打了招呼也一样）总会导致Mendez片刻的行为失常。这一次也毫不例外，Mendez正拿着碟子最后一次过水的动作被中止。他试图躲开Solo这个突如其来的拥抱、同时不忘要将手中的东西放下。

“Solo……我们……”Mendez自己也不清楚一向逻辑严密、冷静自制的自己怎么总是会在Solo过于贴近他的瞬间就连话都说不完整，同住的越久，他理应越熟悉Solo不是吗？可事实却相反，他一边磕磕巴巴地说着“我们现在不出门的话就要迟到了”这种毫无说服力的理由，一边在Solo施加在他背上的禁锢感中艰难地转了个身。

那张不守规矩的脸近在咫尺，上面嵌着的蓝色更是别有深意。

“我得……”Mendez抬了抬左手的胳膊，Solo太过靠近他的姿势使得他并没法完整抬起胳膊看一看上面的时间，所以他只是象征性地转了转手腕做了个类似的动作，“我得上班。”

“就这么去上班？”Solo毫无预兆地笑了，他的手倒是就此离开了Mendez的腰，但他的上半身并没有退开多少距离，他抓起Mendez的右手，将他的袖口重新归置平整。

Mendez只是撇过头用终于获得自由的手擦了擦鼻子，结果Solo又顺势攥住了他的手腕将他拉到了自己面前。

“现在是八点零三分，给我五分钟，我只占用你五分钟，”他并没有像Mendez预想的一样将自己的另一只袖口卷平，更出乎意料的是，Solo只是顺势摘下了Mendez的手表，又拎着表带的一头将时间展示给他看，“等表走完这五分钟就好。”

手表被放到了一边，Mendez没能看清楚Solo到底将它放在了流理台的哪一处，因为他的吻同一时间侵袭而来。Mendez的后颈被Solo那只力道极大的手掌堪堪控制住，他没特意调整任何姿势，Solo的舌头就那么无比自然地溜进了他的口腔、缠住了他的舌头、同时也令他轻易地丧失了对注意力的控制。等他再反应过来时，他已经被Solo一把推坐上了流理台。

一时之间他不知道是该去阻挡正撑开自己一边大腿的Solo的左手、还是更利落也更直接地阻挡开始解他皮带的右手。

“Solo……Solo！”他推着已经卡在自己两腿间的男人的肩膀，不过他的那点力气显然对Solo没有构成任何警告，更重要的是，他仿佛忘了自己其实并不需要用这种和Solo商量的口气去讨得一些余地，他大可以像上一次一样，用脚把Solo踹开然后逃出房间——Mendez也不知道是不是因为自己真的单方面得到了太多来自Solo的好处，他的底气也随之消失了，“我们得……上班。”

“五分钟不耽误上班。”皮带被抽走，拉链也已经被彻底下拉。Mendez现时如果想并拢双腿，那么看起来就像是他将Solo夹紧了。于是他只能尽力将腿向两边分开、好让它们与Solo产生更少的接触，然而这动作随便怎么看反而更有种邀请的意味。Mendez一边躲着Solo流连在他下巴处的吻一边不知如何是好，他倒不惧怕Solo的亲吻，如果在正常情况下，他是乐于享受的，只是放眼当下，Solo的吻确实太具目的性，而在这个还算美好的清晨，早点去上班才是正经事。

Solo的手从被扯出来的衬衫下摆钻了进去，轻松地就捏住了Mendez毫无防备的乳尖，Mendez纯粹出于痛觉骂了一句什么，但那骂声的后半段又被Solo覆上来的唇及时堵住，只剩Mendez含糊不清的咕哝。只要Mendez专心于这个吻，就没法将Solo在他身上到处掐捏的手扒下来；而一旦他忙着去对付Solo的手，那Solo停留在他裸露皮肤处的吻就更加肆无忌惮。

在Mendez越来越觉得这种亲吻和抚摸只会往更难以解决的方向发展时，他两手并用才终于将Solo的脑袋推开了点：“五分钟……一定到了。”

“还没到。”Solo再次俯过身去亲吻Mendez未能闪躲及时的脸颊，又不知从哪将那块表捞了出来，“刚才是八点零三分，现在……”

“……这不可能！”

赫然出现在Mendez眼前的表盘中，时针和分针依然停留在八和三，倒是那根明明被摘下前还好好行走着的秒针不知出了什么故障，Mendez还未来得及将手表从Solo手中抢过、好去数清它到底前进几秒又后退了几秒，那块手表又被Solo随手扔进了水池中，用叮咣的声音向Mendez表示他已经没有机会去确认它到底出了什么问题。

“没什么不可能的，它就是坏了。”Solo按住又想从流理台上跳下来的Mendez，干脆推着他的腰让他在猝不及防间整个背都贴上了台面——这情景和上一次他被Solo的身躯压进那张床里真是该死的相似。但上一次Mendez可没这么狼狈，因为上次的Solo还没有那么着急，而这一次，无论Mendez是如何手忙脚乱地负隅顽抗、他下半身的裤子还是在Solo的生拉硬拽之下离开了他。

对Solo来说、准备一块和Mendez的旧表一模一样的坏表、在需要的时候不知不觉将它换掉根本不是难事——藏起好的那块再向Mendez展示坏的那块，完成这件事的过程可能比Mendez伪造一个签名还要容易——难的或许只是让Solo下定用这种手段的决心，毕竟不久之前他才这么干过一次。他虽觉得良心这东西越少越好，不过面对Mendez时常流露无辜之意的闪躲与茫然，他总是多少有些负罪感。好在Mendez现时给予的反馈不仅让他觉得做这一切很值得、更令他后悔竟然自以为绅士的将这决定延后那么久。

至于那一点点鲜见的负罪感，更是早就不知所踪了。

“Solo……不，别……”想从悬殊的力量上寻找突破口不太可能，在这种情况下，光是撑着台面重新直起上半身就足够Mendez慌慌张张，更别说在Solo听来，Mendez连不经意吐露的一两句乞求都变得悦耳动听，“我还没有准……”

Solo完全不打算再相信Mendez那套“我认为我们的关系还没有到那个地步”或是“我还没有准备好”的说辞，Mendez的性格比他的口味更好摸清——那就是如果Solo不果决些来点强硬的，那么Mendez永远都准备不好。

对比说出什么回答，Solo干脆地将Mendez向前拖了拖，然后蹲了下来迅速地吻了一下Mendez已经半勃的性器，在Mendez用手掌捂住自己的嘴之后，Solo的舌头又大大方方地从它的顶端舔到了根部。Mendez开始推搡Solo的肩膀，要不是他上半身的衬衫大敞着、下半身还彻底裸露着，他一定会想尽办法从这里逃开，哪怕是用爬的他都不在乎。

“我在想……”Mendez定了定神后像是很想用手掌去遮住什么，只是那手却又被Solo准确地握住了，他咬咬下唇，又支吾地提议，“或许你能不能在五分钟内……解决，然后……”

Solo没在Mendez轻轻松松就被他撩拨到挺立的阴茎上多做停留，他在Mendez的大腿内侧又舔弄了一阵后站了起来，重新站在了Solo的两腿间。从近距离看，Mendez焦糖一样的柔软眼神中正写满为难的拒绝，而只要一低头，Mendez那个过于害羞而紧闭着的穴口又不怎么顺遂主人意愿地袒露在Mendez的股缝间，至于那根已经完全勃起的阴茎则更是显眼。

“五分钟？我可不可以认为你在小看我？”Solo眯了眯眼睛，手指在说话间就这么顺着准确的位置滑了进去，他进入得不算顺畅，但被温顺害羞的软肉所包围出的那片紧致能正正好好将它容纳，他只是将指节探了进去，还没准备有下一步的动作，Mendez的表情就已经变得抗拒起来。

“……不是的，我——”Mendez变调惊呼的同时跟着扭动了一下，那节手指戳在他体内带来的感受可不仅仅是异样那么简单，它更像是一个无比清晰的、来自Solo的信号……

“五分钟的话，确实解决不了，”Solo盯住Mendez，提醒着自己这可是他和Mendez的第一次，自己最好是耐心点，“恐怕要很多个五分钟才可以。”

手指突然间就作起乱来，Mendez没想到那根手指能在那个紧窄的甬道里弯曲出如此的弧度，尽管Solo确实只是稍稍屈了屈手指，在Mendez的感受间却被放大了无数遍，那种微微疼痛的刺痒从脊椎攀沿而上，敏感地抓住了他的每一根神经。

这使得他除了再次求饶之外想不出任何应对方式。

“总之……快一些，”Mendez的手主动环住了Solo的肩，他将自己的额头抵上了Solo的，在Solo看来这是一个相当浅显的示弱，“只要能快点结束……”

“如果你真的想要快点结束的话——”

Solo抓着Mendez的手，在Mendez会意到Solo眼神所想要达成的目的之前，他被Solo控制着握住了自己的那根。虽然Mendez对自慰并不陌生，不过要他在Solo面前这么做，显然还是给他带来了不小的心理压力。他的手指像触到什么滚烫的东西一样想要弹开，却立刻被Solo攥着又按回了原位。

“——也不是没办法。”

Solo不知道自己什么时候才能抛弃这种既像哄骗又像胁迫的方式、而是让Mendez更为主动地将他呈现给自己，好在来日方长，他有的是机会慢慢来。至于现在，能让对情事闭口不谈的Mendez在自己的眼神鼓励下、在Solo面前自慰给他看，已经是Solo从前未曾想象过的场面了。

相比手指有一下没一下地在Mendez的嫩肉间搅着还能用悠闲自得的表情欣赏着Mendez表情的Solo，Mendez可就没那么冷静了。他的手指正圈住自己的阴茎上上下下潦草地套弄着，身体里却还要承受着另外两根手指精准而强势的开拓——他根本就没法冷静，更遑论控制自己的表情。这只是他的妥协，一种企图快点结束Solo这种难以预测的性格所会带来的后果的方法。以他而言，他认为这种纯粹满足生理需求的自我抚慰完全没什么值得欣赏的，毕竟Mendez向来是草草对待，如同对待一个难度系数为零的任务一样。但他不会知道，他此刻逐渐粗重的呼吸和紧闭起眼睛沉醉在原始快感中的状态，正是Solo靠想象也描绘不出的场面。

手指突然抽出的瞬间导致Mendez也有片刻失神，他迷迷糊糊地睁了眼睛，手却在同一时间又被Solo钳制住了，他喘着气想问Solo打算做什么、却只听到皮带扣碰撞到瓷砖的声音，等Mendez完全从即将到来的高潮中离场之后，随之跃然于他眼前的Solo的阴茎更是让他连正常呼吸都变得艰难。

一想到Solo一整个早上其实都只计划着要把他的阴茎操进他的屁股里……

“不，这……Solo……这不行！”趁着Solo的手指离开他的间隙，Mendez再次萌生了逃跑的意图，只可惜Solo连一句调情的时间都没留给他就扶着他的大腿根部将他那根巨物的顶端浅浅顶了进去。Mendez哼唧着挣扎了一下，随后就被Solo推倒了，动作连贯流畅到Mendez也明白了在这种时候、自己毫无讨价还价的空间可言。在以前，Mendez觉得Solo能够在这张足够大也足够美观实用的大理石流理台上大显身手很是赏心悦目，可现在，他只会痛恨为什么这张流理台从横截面到高度都恰恰好好地适合他躺下、还能在脚尖刚刚好沾到地的情况下被Solo向前拉拽而去、毫无余地地被迫一寸寸吞吃进那根尺寸骇人的肉柱。

“我还以为你会对这一根更满意呢，”Solo用极重的手劲拍打了Mendez被迫抬起的臀掰，连那响亮的一声“啪”都带着令人兴奋的色情，他稍稍挺了挺腰，好让他的下体在Mendez干涩的接纳中更快找到归属感，“还是到了这种时候，你也还是觉得你早上吃的那根更好？”

Mendez发出了个气声，他仰着头拒绝回答。Solo又探寻着捉住了Mendez的右手，他保持着站立不动的姿势，却拉着Mendez的手腕凑到自己面前，将他的手指每一根都细细舔过。躺着的Mendez此刻只能靠盯着天花板来尽力忘掉自己正在经历双重挑逗，从Solo故意舔出的声音中，Mendez就能想象Solo此刻的表情有多邪恶。何况现在，光是让他缓释那些软肉正哀嚎着去绞紧的肉柱所带来的疼痛就够吃力了。

然而他没想到Solo不仅依然没动——他既没退出去也没有接着有所进攻——他还控制着Mendez的手腕，让Mendez用那只被舔湿的手再次去包裹住他自己的阴茎。

“Solo！”Mendez就快被Solo反反复复的恶作剧折磨到想要哀求，他用手臂撑着想支起点上半身，却又因为Solo又惩罚性地揉捏住了他的乳头而放弃。

“公平一点，你动一下，我就动一下，”要不是Solo就快忍不住挺动的欲望，他还真愿意就保持着现在的姿势再逗弄Mendez一会儿，因为目前Mendez这种双腿大张、胸口起伏不定却还努力维持着最后的自制的模样实在很值得Solo好好用眼睛记住，“否则你就能见识到，我到底能坚持多少分钟了。”

“操你的Napoleon Solo……”Mendez咬咬牙，明白羞耻心在这种时候只会成为累赘，自己那根又胀又硬的阴茎如果不快点得到释放，对Mendez来说只是个加倍的麻烦。包裹住阴茎的手不情愿地上下来回了一下，鼻息里掺杂进了还算舒服的闷哼，他并不能分辨这是他自己给自己带来的快感、还是Solo切切实实正埋在他身体里所带来的的快感。

Solo这次没有食言，他满意地看着听从了自己安排的Mendez，接着终于让那双手停止了一切在Mendez身上的探索。他扶住了Mendez的腰，将已经埋入的阴茎退出些后，又迅速往已经涌出些微肠液的甬道间捅去。嫩肉迫不及待裹挟上来，Mendez湿润的呻吟更是绝妙的鼓励。他自慰的节奏很快就被Solo打乱，Solo顶撞的速度和力度都太快太强，Mendez失去了所有对自己的控制。他的腰被Solo强硬地扣着，屁股随着抽插的姿势半抬起来，唯一能够有所反应的是他总是胡乱想要抓着什么好固定住自己的胳膊。有好几次，他觉得Solo似乎恨不得连他的囊袋都塞进来一般彻彻底底插到了最底，而他除了无力反抗之下发出尖叫外什么都做不了。

这正是Solo需要的，他真实地体会到了Mendez隐形的抵抗就这么在自己的操弄之间化为乌有，Mendez这回终于没再去管时间了，他根本没有这个能力。第一轮的操弄结束后，Solo短暂地从Mendez身体里滑了出来，那个柔嫩的穴口正食髓知味地开合着，流失了大半体力、全身都开始酸软的Mendez才扶着台面勉强让自己滑下来，正等着的Solo又一把抱住他将他翻了过来，动作轻松到Mendez以为自己是Solo手中的一块肉排。这一回，他的私密更完整、更柔弱地暴露在了Solo面前，他还没来得及去用手指抠住什么、Solo的肉刃又撞了进来，已经彻底服软的内壁在吞纳Solo的阴茎时配合地碰撞出了黏腻的水声，Solo故意掰着Mendez臀瓣，好让他也仔细听听他那些被操出的淫水是多么热切地欢迎着自己。

第二轮的进入既顺畅又亲密，向前弓着身子的Mendez一开始还能在惊喘间骂上两句，很快他就只能用徒劳的呜咽来作为回应了。Solo挺弄的动作一刻没停，他就只是保持着一个最方便将自己插得更深的姿势，盯着Mendez那颗微微晃动着磕碰到流理台的脑袋，专心致志地操着他。至于那些关于第一次应当温柔一些的警告，早就在这种彻底的占有间被忘得精光。

“你猜……”Solo又停了下来，将早已顺从地扶趴在台子上的Mendez翻了个身，亲吻他因持续不断的快感而迷茫微闭的眼睛，“现在是第几个五分钟了？”

“……上班……我还得……”Mendez的心里所想的才不是什么见鬼的上班，可他不知道为什么从嘴里蹦出的却是这句Solo最不想听到的话。

“你还记得要上班？”Solo狠掐了一把Mendez的大腿内侧，那块甚少直接接触阳光的白嫩皮肤留下一片红印。

“我们说好的……”Mendez惊惧地咳嗽了一声，这回他是真心实意地想讨饶了——尤其是Solo又把他那根还保持着惊人硬度的阴茎又塞到了他的屁股缝里、顶端则不慌不忙地在他的穴口轻轻擦碰之时。

“你说过……等表走完那五分钟……”讨饶里又夹杂着明显哭腔，至于他自己的那根早就在刚才乱七八糟的套弄后瘫软了下来，不过Mendez有隐约预感，如果Solo再这么操下去——

“也就是说，在你的手表走完那五分钟之前，我可以一直操你？”Solo的声音也开始变得低哑，得逞的笑意被隐藏其中，他捉起Mendez的手，在掌心舔舐了一番后，又把自己的肉柱往Mendez的身体里送了进去。

可怕的是，Mendez无法对Solo的问题给出一个回答，因为这甚至不是个征询！他只能又被Solo抓着脚踝将腿分得更开，仰着下巴由着Solo将他的身体操得乖顺又听话。

不过现下最可怕的是，Mendez根本不知道他的表到底什么时候才能走完这五分钟。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续见《What's wrong with solo's five minutes》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750705


End file.
